The Demon King
by 27Tsu18Kyou
Summary: Naruto, from a young age, has always known about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him. He's always been a smart child, but pretends to act like an idiot because of how he thinks the village will react to him being intelligent. Now, at the second stage of the Chuunin Exams, the blonde starts to show his true colors. YAOI! NarutoxUke!Harem
1. Chapter 1

"AAAAAHHHH!" the pained sound of Naruto's voice rang throughout the Forest of Death. is teammates, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, watched on in shock as the 'Dobe' was bitten on his shoulder by the pedo-Orochimaru. Naruto collapsed holding his shoulder in pain before passing out (if you watched Naruto, you would know what happened after he lost consciousness)

In Naruto's Mindscape

The Kyuubi no Kitsune awoke to the foul stench of Orochimaru's curse mark. He looked outside of his cage to see many small snakes slithering towards him. The giant demon growled and launched himself at them.

As he was tearing through the disgusting animal when a large, white-scaled snake arose. It hissed at him before lunging. Kyuubi met it head on and the two fought. The orange-red furred animal noticed his youki was disappearing when

the snake got the upper hand and bit him on the shoulder.

"Curse you, Orochimaru!" he roared out as he began to glow a golden color. The piece of Orochimaru's soul that was battling the Nine-Tails screeched in pain immediately due to being curled around the other being. Kyuubi had one last thought before he succumbed to darkness.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

Eyes looked at him in determination.

Back in the Real World

Sakura, Team Nine (Gai) and Ten were struggling with the Oto ninjas that appeared on a mission to kill Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura was bruised, Ino was unconscious, and Lee's hearing was still a bit messed up. The others were thinking of a plan to get out of their situation when a foul chakra appeared is the base of the tree Naruto and Sasuke were lying. They all turned their attention toward them and gasped when it revealed Sasuke with purple glowing marks reaching his face. He let out a crazed grin when Sakura told him who hurt her when he demanded to know.

Currently, Sasuke was in the process of dislocating the black-haired, Zaku's, arms. The boy kept screaming out in pain as his arms were further pulled. The Konoha and Oto nins all watch in fear as Sasuke unmercifully dislocated Zaku's arms.

When that was done, he turned his sight onto the last two Sound members. Kin and Dosu were trembling as Sasuke slowly walked over to them. But before he could dish out any "punishment" on them, a golden light brought all eyes to the tree AGAIN but this time, Naruto emerged from it.

But this isn't what got the boys all blushing and Sakura and Kin awed. Naruto was different. Really different.

He grew to 5'8", his hair grew 6" past the nape of his neck, his pupils turned into vertical slits, and his face was more angular.

His body is where the boys began blushing. Naruto had smooth, golden fur starting at his neck, all the way down to his ankles. The only parts that didn't have fur was his chest and abs (think SSJ4 Goku). His hands and feet had claws, and his feet had soft pads on them. This most abnormal thing about his new change is the ten - yes TEN - tails lazily moving.

"...Naruto...?"


	2. Chapter 2

"...Naruto...?" Shikamaru questioned. The blonde turned his attention to the Nara boy and slightly dipped his head in confirmation to it being him. Then he turned his eyes back to Sasuke who looked at Naruto with lust swirling in his crazed eyes.

"Leave them be, Sasuke," he told him. The Uchiha grinned and took a few steps toward the two Oto nin to which Naruto growled.

"Or what?" he taunted. Naruto said nothing as he disappeared and chopped the back of his neck, rendering the raven unconscious. The others watched in stunned silence as the blonde teen lied the Uchiha on the ground. He turned his attention back to the petrified Oto nins and stated calmly, "Leave your scroll take your teammate to get medical attention. Or there will be consequences."

Dosu quickly placed the scroll they possessed and grabbed Zaku before he and Kin jumped back through the forest.

Naruto picked up the scroll before facing his fellow Konoha Twelve.

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN?!" Sakura screeched as she charged Naruto with a fist cocked back. Naruto simply slapped the punch away before punching her in the stomach. The rosette cough out a little spit before passing out from the force of that hit. The others watched on in shock as Naruto hit his "crush".

"I have little patience with you. Be glad I did not do worse," he stated casually as he let the banshee hit the ground with a 'thud'.

Team Eight up in the trees were also shocked at Naruto's actions. Kiba and Shino both had blushes on their faces while Hinata had a huge one that practically made her as red as a tomato. She swayed side-to-side, which caught the attention of the two clan heirs, before passing out and falling toward. the ground. Kiba had already acted and caught the Hyuuga before she fell to her untimely death. But such an action caught the attention of the rest in the clearing

"It's good to see you two." Naruto said as he sat on the ground. Kiba blushed before looking the exquisite male in the eyes.

"It's good to see you too, Naruto. How's it been going? And what's up with the change?" he said as everyone else gathered around to hear the explanation.

Naruto chuckled which sent shivers up the males' spines.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I can tell it is a good change judging by the pheromones leaking off of you all." he said the last part as a thought.

"*Yawn*" a small sound emitted behind Naruto. They all peered into the thick fur of Naruto's tails before he lifted them and showed a baby fox just waking up. It had red-orange fur with the tips of its tail and ears being black. It looked around a bit before settling on the blonde demon fox and let out a happy yip as it shakily bounded closer to him. Naruto smiled and scooped the kit into his arms where it rubbed its head under the blonde's chin.

"Who's that, Naruto?" Chouji asked as he watched the loving display. Naruto peered at him with piercing eyes, causing the big boned boy to blush and his cock harden a bit.

Naruto sat down, did some hand-signs, which caused the unconscious girls and Sasuke to disappear and surprising the boys, and gestured for them to all sit.

They did so, but Kiba sat close to Naruto with Akamaru and the little fox playing after sniffing each other.

(Neji and his team left after the Sound team with Lee shouting about Naruto's "YOUTHFULNESS" with red staining his and Neji's cheeks.)

"What I am about to tell you is an S-rank secret punishable by death. Do you all know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" he started.

"Yeah. It was a demon who attacked the village 13 years ago but was killed by the Yondaime Hokage," Kiba said as the others nodded.

"That's mostly true, but the truth is that the Yondaime Hokage couldn't kill something that was made out of chakra. So he had to seal it in a baby... That baby is me."

They all looked at him in their own way of surprise though Shikamaru nodded to himself.

"That explains why the adults are always glaring at you. They blame you for what happened at that time," the Nara surmised. Naruto nodded and gently brushed Shikamaru with one of his tails.

"That's my Shika. As observant as ever," Naruto praised. The said brunette smiled a bit and pet the fluffy tail in his lap.

Kiba, jealous of the lack of attention, quickly butted in, "Their just idiots, Naruto. I still trust you and believe you're the same Naruto even with these changes."

Naruto looked deeply into the Inuzuka's eyes and softened his features.

"Thank you, Kiba. I'm glad that you could trust me even with the knowledge that the Kyuubi was sealed in me."

Kiba blushed when a tail subtly brushed against the erection he was sporting. But nonetheless, he smiled.

"I still think you're the same old Naruto," said Chouji.

"It is only logical that I also trust you to still be yourself," said Shino.

Naruto gazed at all of them and grew a genuine smile. He thought for sure that they would push him away when they learned of the truth. He's glad he turned out to be wrong, "Thank you all."

"You're welcome. But Naruto? What do you mean by the Kyuubi 'was' sealed?" Shikamaru asked. The others looked to the Uzumaki in question. He just smiled.

"Kurama!" he called out. The kit that was wrestling with the white pup perked up and ran over to Naruto. The blonde scooped him up and scratched him behind the ears.

"This is the Kyuubi. Well, former Kyuubi."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the Kyuubi. Well, former Kyuubi. He doesn't remember anything, but somehow figured I am his sire." Naruto explained and the kit enjoyed the attention he was given from his "father".

"Wooooaaaah! You mean that's the big, bad fox that attacked the village?" Kiba scrutinized the fox with wonder and amazement.

"Hai. Though he only have one tail now because of his sacrifice to keep me alive and uninfected like Sasuke. I have ten tails because of my naturally large chakra reserves combined with his," he explained. The boys all looked in wonder until Naruto got up. They all looked at him in their manner of question to which he said, "We are still in an exam, and I have to tell Hokage-jiji that Orochimaru has invaded the the village. Plus we all still need to get our scrolls to advance to the next stage." They all nodded in agreement. Naruto got a sly idea and swiftly pinned Shino unto a tree. The surprised Aburame lightly blushed when Naruto leaned in closer to his left ear.

"Hmm. I've always wondered what you'd look like without these confining clothes on, Shino," the blonde whispered in a husky tone. Shino let out a quiet moan when his ear was licked and nibbled on. The guys all watched on in lust as Naruto proceeded to undress the frozen, lust-driven boy.

When Naruto managed to get the coat and pants off, he stared into the hidden eyes of the brunette before sliding the shades off Shino's face.

Beautiful hazel eyes were shown to the world and naruto was mesmerized by their beauty.

"Beautiful," he whispered and laid a gentle kiss upon the bug user. Shino responded immediately and moaned into the other's mouth as he wrapped his arms around the new demon. The kiss was sweet and loving and it made all the other guys watching a bit jealous.

When they parted for air, Naruto gave the blushing, [anting boy a smirk.

"My do you look delicious. I wonder if I'll get to see you like this a lot more," he said. Shino blushed a bright red before grabbing his shades and slipping them back on, though he didn't put on his clothes.

Naruto looked to the rest of them and lifted an eyebrow, " If you'd all like, you could go commando like me. I wouldn't mind seeing you all in your birthday suits. Shino and I are currently in ours."

The boys looked at each other before kiba practically ripped his off, Shika took his time, and Chouji blushed as he stipped bare. Naruto regarded them all with an approving look before crouching on all fours and turning himself into a 10-foot golden fox. The boys gaped at him before they found tails wrapping around them and depositing them upon a fur-covered back. Naruto used an extra tail to place Akamaru and Kurama upon his head where they curled up and slept next to each other. naruto used one of his tails to gather the clothes and teleported them into a pocket dimension.

**"Are you all ready?"** he questioned to which he got affirmatives. When done so, he ran through the forest to search for teams they could take their scrolls from.


End file.
